Beautiful Dilemma
by Oona4
Summary: Edward turned Vampire at age 23 over 100 years ago has wandered the world alone. Occasionally finding and joining up with others he's met along the way; he now has perfected both animal and human diets. Set in his ways, a true Edwardian man, he has never found a mate. But deep down, he has hoped that he will come across her someday, hopefully sooner than later.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action

_**A Beautiful Dilemma**__**: **_

_**By Oona Cullen**_

_**Summary**__: Edward turned Vampire at age 23 over 100 years ago has wandered the world alone. Occasionally finding and joining up with others he's met along the way; he now has perfected both animal and human diets. Set in his ways, a true Edwardian man, he has never found a mate. But deep down, he has hoped that he will come across her someday, hopefully sooner than later. Once again alone, deciding to try living among humans again, he finds himself intrigued by a pretty mid 20's lady stranded like he is in an airport. She runs against everything he ever thought he might want on a mate with her snarky ways and back talk. But he is drawn like a moth to a flame. It's a dilemma, a Beautiful Dilemma._

_**Chapter One: Meeting Each Other:**_

_BPOV: _

_Crap, just my luck we are snowed in. I took this flight to get out of the cold weather; well now to just wait it out, at least I'm not the only one. Gathering my things, a rolling carryon, backpack, purse, and coat, I high tail it to the lounge, getting one of the last tables. Ordering coffee, bowl of soup with homemade rolls, I watch the snowfall outside the window. _

"_Excuse me miss, can I have this seat, it's the last one anywhere?" I look up expecting to tell whoever he is, to bug off, when my eyes lock with the most beautiful green ones, I have ever seen. _

"_Oh yes, please sit, it's awful to eat alone" smiling, he shakes my hand, and I feel a shot like an electric current fly up my arm. He seems to feel it too, as he jerks slightly, then acts like it didn't happen. When they bring my coffee, he orders too, now we look at each other for a few minutes. _

"_Where were you headed?" I ask to break the tension. _

"_Oh I was trying to go someplace, not to sunny, but not frozen either" I bark out a laugh _

"_Me too" I say looking at his handsome face as he studies me intently. _

_Our orders arrive at last, his a very rare steak with coffee, mine warm yummy chicken noodle soup with a cracker basket, rolls plus, I already had coffee. _

"_Oh yum" I was so in love with this soup, I forgot I had company. "Sorry I love this, it tastes homemade" Blushing I know I must have looked like I was starving there for a moment._

'_No I like to see a lady, enjoying her food". _

"_Please call me Bella" _

'_Ok then, Edward" Nice old fashioned name, like him, I think to myself._

_We nod, and return to eating. _

'_Bella, if you could go anywhere at all right now, where would it be?" sighing I say,_

'_Oh Edward, I think it would be just to travel with someone I loved, seeing whatever as long as he loved me too" He seemed stunned by my answer. _

"_But that being said, I'd say England, to see where all the lovely classics, and romance books, I adore are from" this made him smile. _

_He taps my bowl with his knife "Eat up while it's hot love" Smiling I do._

_EPOV: _

_Now what? I thought as the alarm bells telling of a flight changes, rang in the airport, crap they are cancelling all flights, just my luck. Well to be truthful, I don't have to be anywhere at all. It's just I like things to run on schedule and all that. I'm becoming such an old man, that thought makes me laugh. I see the very pretty lady in her mid to late 20s pulling a carryon behind her head to the lounge, good idea. By the time I get there it's full, except for her table. Telling the hostess my wife is already seated, I sneak in. She lets me sit with her, and I even order steak and coffee. _

_Holy cow, I feel something I have never felt before, is this the mating pull? I can barely stand the current flowing through me. It's like I'm hooked to a power box. When we shook hands I felt a jolt. I saw her flinch so she felt it as well. The first time we kiss her very DNA will alter to sync with mine. It's a connection that can't be broken. No matter how she looks or sounds she is now mine. She is a lovely little thing I'll say that. Be a pleasure to rest with this darling for the rest of my life._

_We make small talk, then our food arrives, I can read her mind, it's cloudy but certain things are loud and clear, she is independent as can be. Lucky me; no camp followers for me, no sir, well nothing has been easy, since I was attacked all those years ago. Why would this be easy?_

_I tap her bowl to get her to eat we can sit longer in the warm room, if we are eating here. She wants to see England, well OK baby that is doable, maybe for our honeymoon? If we get that far, she might have a life she might have a family, I see no ring or a mark left from one. _

"_Bella is that short for something?" she tells me Isabella, but she always feels naughty when called that. Oh something to know, I can use that when the time comes to convince her to go with me later tonight. We'll buy a SUV if I have too, and drive out of this storm, to a better place we both like._

_She asks me if she can call me Eddie, and my first thought is only if you want your butt smacked, but then I like the way she said it so I answered._

"_Well darling if it's you, and we're alone, or doing something romantic, then yes, but other times no" she is sitting there in shock staring at me. I stare back dazzling her a little. She blinks then shakes her hair "Sorry Edward I zoned there for a minute" how odd it usually works on females. Then she drops a bomb on me._

'_Edward I like you, if you think we could get along, and would like to try, we could try to get out of here, and pool our resources whatever?' _

'_Isabella' I say in the voice that attracts my prey, I see her get a lost look on her face perfect! Isabella, I would love to travel with you darling girl, tell me what you want to do" so she does. I love her already, I knew I did._


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Beta'd by Greeneyes84 (my wonderful lemon writer as well thanks dearie!) **_

_**Chapter Two: Beginnings**_

_BPOV: _

_I swear he's a damn mesmerist, he seems to dazzle me off and on, but there was a definite pull when we shook hands. I know he is the one I've been waiting for, my dream lover from my youth. When I asked if I could call him Eddie, I felt a deep tingle on my bottom. Now how odd is that? So then I ask him, to head out with me, maybe there is something between us, but we'll never know in a crowded airport surrounded by 100s of people. Plus jackass will be catching up to me soon I feel it. He asks me what I want to do so I tell him,_

"_If I had my wish, I would rent or hell, buy an SUV and get out of here, head somewhere else together. I think we might be important to each other, at least I hope so". He stares at me, I feel like a bug on a slide. Then he smiles a very dangerous smile, one I should fear, but don't in the least. _

"_Of course darling, if you want, we can do that, but I want to talk a bit first, clear up anything questions first, is that alright with you?" Then my cell rings, been off all day due to the storm, but now of all times it wakes up! _

_Edward grabs the check, his bag, my bags, and walks to the counter. I follow opening my phone as I reach him. He pays, smiles at me, and then nods in the direction of an empty row of seats near the glass windows. I nod back; he heads there, as I follow _

"_Bella! Bella!" My name is screamed at me through the phone. _

'_Jake stop it!, stop yelling at me" I say rather loudly, Edward has put our things down, and turned to see what's going on. _

"_Jake you SOB, how dare you threaten me, you jerk!" _

'_Get your ass home" He yells at me._

"_My ass as you call it, was never at home, in your place, so don't go there" _

"_I'm getting mad Bella, where are you?" _

"_Listen good boy, because I'm only saying this once, good bye forever goodbye, you made this happen. When I came home to you, and Leah, in bed, she was wearing my gown, in my bed, in my house. So go to hell Jake, I'm just sorry I gave you two months of my life, if my dad hadn't died I would have been thinking clearly. Which I wasn't, and kicked your butt out of my life, before we ever went that far, now have a long life with the dog, sweetie!" _

_I had to hold the phone away from my ear, as he screamed at me more, calling me every name in the book. I stood there crying, while hearing someone I once cared for, but never loved, call me names, I never earned. Then I realized I was sitting on Edwards lap now, he was taking the phone from me; _

'_Hello Jake" _

'_Who is this?" _

'_Well for you information, I'm Bella's husband, we were married this morning" _

_Jake was silent, then the yelling started _

"_She Mine!" _

"_Sorry, but she is not, she is mine now, and will be forever, never, I repeat never, contact her again" he waited then Jake asked for his name. _

"_My name is none of your business, and neither is Bella" he hung up. He held me as I calmed down. _

'_Edward why did you say we were married?" _

'_Darling, because, we will be, by tomorrow night trust me I know we will. I know I haven't known you long, but tell me, did you feel the pull, when we first touched?"_

'_Yes I did" _

"_That's a mating pull, when you meet the one you are destined for" _

_I sat back into him thinking hard. _

"_Edward if we're married, I get to call you Eddie then right" _

"_Baby only when we are alone, I don't like it that much, maybe time will change it we'll see" 'Edward are you going to tell me what you are?" _

'_Yes darling, but not here, now do we get a car, or a hotel, it's up to you?" _

"_Well Eddie dear, I want both, a car to go in, and a hotel, for my wedding night, unless we aren't having that kind of marriage" _

_He was stunned, I tell you, he was recovering as he stared at me, _

"_Of course we will have that kind of marriage, but know this, I have never been with anyone ever; you might not like me that way" _

_I turned so I was sitting sideways, pulled his face to mine, kissed him like he never had been kissed, until I needed air, then I wiggled by bottom on his getting harder erection. _

"_Sweet man, I think we'll be just fine, if I hadn't been stupid, I would be like you, I let grief overwhelm me, and he all but raped me two months ago. I have had very little sex since then, so he goes and finds it with a former girlfriend, in my house no less. I put it on the market today, sold everything, but what I have with me" All this time he is studying me acutely. _

"_Baby girl, I'm honored, but know this I don't believe in divorce at all, we are a team or nothing, there is no going back ever." I got shivers all down my back as he said that. _

"_Edward, can I be like you someday?" _

'_Yes darling, but I want you to be with me first, so you know OK" _

_Then he makes me get up, he grabs my hand, as we both grab bags heading for a rental car, all are gone, but there is a dealership right across the road. _

'_Baby what do you want?"_

"_An SUV in copper, maroon, or white, but anything really loaded with 4 wheel drive" He piles our stuff, gets a cab to take us there. They are just closing, but when he says cash sale, they stay open, I see our SUV, right there out front. Squealing, I skip over to it, looking in the windows almost covered with snow. _

_Edward talks to the man, the next thing I know it's being prepped, filled with gas, the heat is checked out. It has heated leather seats, upgrade sound, oh I love it. 90 minutes later, we are on the road. As soon as we get out of the area, and on the highway the roads are clearer. _

"_Eddie, I love our car, thank you" he beams at me, _

'_Baby I'm glad" we drive three hours into another state, it's still early before five, so looking it up we find a wonderful hotel. Checking in as a couple, we go to our king size room. I need to pull out some warmer stuff. No I need to buy some warmer stuff period. _

"_Edward darling, can we shop before we leave tomorrow, I really need a winter coat and gloves?" _

'_Me too baby, I only have my carryon too. Baby do you need nightwear tonight?" _

_Blushing like a tomato "Umm no, I don't have anything but a sleep shirt with me, nothing nice for a wedding night" _

'_Tell you what, tomorrow is our wedding, so we'll get things for then okay, but tonight is just Edward and Bella lovers night" Could he get any more romantic… Golly he's so darn sexy._

_EPOV: _

_So I'm sexy well Edward old boy that's good your bride approves. Still I want her to have a nice first time with me. "Baby take a shower with me first it's chilly by the time we get out the room will be toasty warm." _

_She agrees so I scoop her up in my arms and run at human speed to the bathroom. I set her down on the floor making sure she has her balance. She looks up at me and a soft and sultry smile breaks out across her beautiful face. I growl a little as her hands find my shirt. She can't have all the fun so I place my hands at the bottom of her shirt as well. I look at her silently asking permission and we slowly undress each other in my bathroom. I turn the water on making sure she checks that it is the right temperature for her and then kiss her senseless as the water heats up and steam fills my bathroom._

_Then I lead her inside the shower. We wash each other's hair and bodies sharing kisses and sweet caresses. She giggles as she scrubs my unruly hair and I can't help but purr at her ministrations. I pay special attention to her beautiful breasts and groan softly as the feel of them in my hand and growl again as her head leans back, moaning. We are both getting very worked up and the need becomes too much so I decide it's time to get out .I will not have the first time with my soon to be bride in the shower._

"_Bella my love, we should get out and dry off. As much as I would love to continue this here, I want the first time I make love to you to be in a bed and now the shower" She pouted a little, so cute, and then she nods. I helped her out of the shower and we dry each other off, again sharing soft touches and caresses, the stinker knows exactly what she is doing to me and my erection is screaming at me to mate. I can't take it and I can see that she is more than ready. I again scoop her up bridal style and kiss her deeply while I carry her to my bed never breaking our kiss. Once she is comfortable I kiss every inch of her beautiful body, paying attention to her breasts and neck. Her hands are all over me and I hiss as her tiny hand encircles my erection and I watch as her head is thrown back in rapture and my fingers find her clit. I make sure that she is ready, and then I slowly sheath myself inside her. She is so warm wrapped around me, so wet, so perfect. and so mine. The emotions in me are overwhelming. I look down into my loves eyes, only seeing the same love reflected back at me._

"_I love you Bella" I whisper as I place kisses along her face and neck._

"_Oh Edward I love you too" she moans back as my thrusts get faster._

_I can feel her insides tightening around mine and I know it won't be long before the two of us are going over the edge._

_My thrusts become frantic and I have to remember my strength. Bella's moans get louder and I roll us so she is on top of me. She starts to move faster and my fingers find her clit again and I smile as her moans turn to screams. I sit up and wrap my arms around her as her body starts to buck wildly with her release taking me with her. She collapses against my chest and I lay us back down rolling to my side so she is resting half on top of me. I sigh in contentment as I rub her arms and wait for her to settle down._

_It was all so much more than I expected. She seems to feel the same way and I will admit nothing has prepared me for this delight. She is crying tears of joy as she tells me. We make love three more times before she falls into a deep sleep in my arms where she will be for eternity. _

_I get up put the wet towels we dropped over the shower rod and then I try to find a laundry bag in the bathroom to put our laundry in it and set it on the counter. _

_I pull on pants and shoes, shirt, and jacket leave her a note, go down to see the gift shop in the lobby. Here I find her a pretty gown, two long sleeve tees, even panties with silly sayings on them I found two cute ones, socks for us both, boxers for me again with silly stuff on them. Sleep pants for us both, hers with a matching tee shirt, two tees for me, and a nice long sleeve button up in chambray fabric. A ball cap for us both, gloves as well plus two winter scarves. Then I get food snacks, for a couple of days while we drive, maps, couple of books and two CDs one easy listening, the other romance songs._

_Returning to our room I see she is still sleeping but talking in her sleep, drat I missed it. "Eddie I love you so much" hum that was nice to know I already love her, better tell her soon when we are not in the throes of passion. I want her to know I mean it, not just during sex. "Oh daddy I love it" now that is interesting, yes I like that it will work. _

_Finally "Oh Eddie my Eddie" oh yes "daddy" liked that. She slept for hours but I didn't care just laying here with her was heaven. Just before it got light in the room she moaned "Edward my darling man" then was out for a 20 minutes longer. _

"_Morning Baby" shyly she smiled at me "Morning Eddie" little devil. So I tickled her until she cried uncle. "Get up darling we're getting married today". I don't believe I have ever been happier._


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Beta'd by Greeneyes 84

_**Chapter Three: Wedding Day**_

_BPOV: "Bella, my love, time to wake up" I heard my darling whisper in my ear_

"_Five more minutes" I mumbled and I heard him chuckle_

"_Okay darling, but I thought you wanted to get married"_

_The minute he reminded me we were getting married today I was up like a shot! _

"_Goodness Edward yes we are, aren't we" with that I ran into the bathroom. Wasn't until I looked into the mirror to brush my teeth that I realized I was also stark naked. Gads now what? Oh he brought my bag into the bathroom last night. "Eddie thanks for the bag baby I love you" my back was to the door as I rummaged around in the duffel for clean clothes "Well Mrs. Masen I love you too" made me jump then arms encased me "Mine, darling girl you are mine". _

_By now we had spun a little and I was watching him loving me in the mirror which by the way is quite a turn on. Looking into his beautiful eyes now much darker for some reason I felt the stirrings of something so deep inside me I don't have the words for it. "Edward" I said reverently "I know Isabella" he purred into my ear. We stood like that for a few moments. "Darling I bought some things last night at the gift store, they'll get us by until we shop either today or tomorrow". "OK will you show me?" he continued kissing me rubbing his hands along my stomach and breasts "In a minute baby"._

_Finally we pulled apart. Edward went to get the bags. I laughed so hard at the silly sayings on the undies for us both. I managed to talk him into wearing wild thing boxers that looked like an animal print, but he only agreed if I wore the matching panties in tiger stripes so I did. He told me it was our little secret, something to think about during the wedding. Now how sweet is that? _

_EPOV: While she was dressing I called around and found out there was a wedding chapel 20 minutes away. Then I asked about malls or a big bridal store, 10 minutes so far so good. She looked so cute in her jeans and long sleeve tee in a beautiful rose color. I was thinking about my little "wild thing" when she came up to me and kissed me hard and shocked me when she patted my butt "Come on wild thing, feed me breakfast" "Vixen" smiling she answered "That's me"._

_The hotel had a nice coffee shop so I drank coffee while she ate. Telling her about the Chapel and bridal store she nodded then asked about a ring. Smiling I said I had that covered too. After eating we checked out and headed for the bridal store and the place was huge. I needed to see how fancy a dress she was getting so I could pick a suit out to match; no use looking more dressed up then the bride. After 30 minutes she pulled three dresses off the racks. "Eddie go sit there tell me if they are OK" I sat and I hated the first two, the third was ok but not her, so we looked again. This time she found a nice long dress in ivory and it was something we could use again for "going out fancy" as she called it. Adding a nice dressy sweater if needed. Then I went and found the right suit. We left there happy. Driving to the mall next we looked for a nice jewelry store._

"_Isabella no crap, I want something good that lasts for many years" I scolded_

"_Edward that kind is very expensive" she whined so taking her hands in mine I look deep in her eyes saying_

"_Darling they must last for years plus I'm buying them not you" she started to argue but one look at my face she stopped _

"_Eddie what happens if I make you very angry at me" thinking about my answer I lean down and whisper in her ear "Then my little love will have a hard time sitting on her very spanked bottom" she gasps and looks at me, she blinks then says "for real?"_

"_As real as it gets baby girl" I smirk and rub her bottom slightly and smile at her intake of breath._

_If she is going to bolt it will be now, so I wait for the fallout. "Edward truly, I mean this is really true" she asked and I chuckled_

"_Yes my darling wonderful angel it's true and always will be as long as we exist"_

"_Humph" she huffed and I sighed_

"_Sweetie pie not today please, I want to love that sexy bottom of yours tonight not spank it" I wait for her to absorb what I said and I'm satisfied when she nods then takes my hand leading me into the store. Better response than I expected._

_After a few minutes searching we both agree on a lovely set with a band for me. Leaving there we wander the mall looking for coats for us both. We finally find a winter gear shop and the perfect coats with removable linings, hoods whatever. Hers in purple tones and mine in blues Then we bought gloves, winter boots and even lined jeans. Happily we leave the mall._

"_OK princess now do you want a hotel near here or marry and then drive to find one down the road?" I ask_

"_Edward let's find one for tonight we'll dress there, marry, then in the morning our adventure begins" smiling I say "Perfect I see a hotel and suites up ahead plus they are saying more snow tonight we might be there for two days" _

_BPOV: We manage to get a very nice room here at the perfect time, as soon as we were checked in dozens of cars pulled off the roads, we heard the storm that was forecasted was going to be big. Edward had booked up for two days just in case._

_Edward took all of our bags and led me to our room. Once in the room I turn on the heater, called the chapel to make sure they were open, and then got ready to go before the storm hit. He helped me with my dress and all the buttons, he asked me to keep my hair down because he loved it so. How could I get so lucky? His suit was lovely but he was no matter what he wore. We had coats over our outfits but you could still tell we were a wedding couple. The lobby was full of people who wished us good luck as we passed. Blushing I held his hand through the crowd. At the chapel we were treated so kindly by an older couple. When he placed the rings on my finger I felt the same electric charge fly up my arm, he did too as I put his ring on him. We were married, legal, binding the whole nine yards as they say. Our kiss was amazing I felt the "zing" go through my entire body, then it was like I needed to mate with him, never in my life had I felt such a pull, I had this need to be with him and I was seconds from jumping him right there in front of everybody._

_Smirking he thanked them all, we signed then picked up our copies and all but ran to the car in the falling snow. Getting me in then himself he turned to me caressing my face, I was trembling with need "I know baby we'll be at the hotel soon then I'll make everything perfect, I promise, just be a calm good girl for daddy now okay?" I nodded feeling like I was a ticking time bomb and not knowing why. He called himself daddy but instead of making me mad or laughing, it fit like it was the perfect thing to say. I could not believe it when I answered "Promise daddy?" like I was five, he smiled and kissed me sweetly "daddy promises baby" and off we drove into the falling flakes._

_Arriving at the hotel we were greeted and wished all sorts of lovely things, I blushed and smiled as I seemed to be propelled by him to the elevator where we were surrounded by people. I was feeling like I was going to go mad if he didn't touch me soon, and just as I thought I would combust, he ran his finger over the pulse in my wrist calming me so easily. I just looked up at him to see her was staring at me, never stopping his rubbing of my wrist._

_Finally we got off on our floor. Walking to our room I was whimpering, he picked me up like a feather and carried me across the entry. Then I was up against the door with him kissing me like my life depended on it. Sshing me sweetly she whispered "Baby let daddy do this now, be a good girl let me take charge now so you don't hurt yourself" He was dazzling me again the stinker but now I need him so much I nodded "No baby say the words" he said as sucked on the pulse point of my neck and I moaned "Yes daddy I promise you're in charge for now" that earned me a swat on my bottom with a smirky smile "Damn right baby girl" then before I knew it I was standing there in only my wild thing panties, looking up I see he had somehow gotten down to his wild thing boxers and they were so sexy._

_I giggled as he picked me up placing me on the bed he hovered over me "Baby this will be more than last night's please don't scream here in the hotel if you need to, scream into me OK" he said softly and I blushed knowing I had been a little vocal but he was so good at it."Yes Eddie" at last we were one, and yes I screamed into him several times, it was mind blowing almost like the Eddie and Bella of the night before were different people. He was bigger; it was harder but not painful, just more. We went longer and it seemed to go on forever before we came together with me sounding like a cat and him growling softly into the pillows. I felt him the entire time. We "made love" if that is what it was two more times before we collapsed together on the bed still joined. He rolled me so I was on top and looking down into his eyes. _

"_Eddie what was that it was awesome?" _

"_My baby that was mating" _

"_Well do that whenever the moods hits you please" this caused him to laugh _

"_OK darling I will" _

_When I woke the next day, both of us were still naked, under the covers and side by side. "Morning my love" _

"_Oh morning husband of mine" we stayed for a few minutes snuggling then he asked me if we should stay in or head out. The roads were opened and he had watched the news. Sitting up against the headboard with him I asked "Where are we going Eddie?" _


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Warning: Spanking between Vampire mates. Vampire Discipline…. Don't like don't read.

**Chapter Four: Heading Home**

BPOV:

"Wanted to talk about that sweetie, I have a large log cabin home in the mountains of Montana almost to Canada and I have a penthouse in Chicago, plus a home in Idaho alongside Yellowstone. Oh and a couple of places in Europe too" Stunned I just stared at him

"For real baby you do?"

'Isabella I never lie about stuff like that"

"Sorry daddy, I just didn't know people really had stuff like that" he smiled at me.

'We could buy something new might be nice to do something new"

'Edward I can't keep from calling you daddy why is that?"

'I think baby it's because I will be your sire soon, and in fact your daddy in our life"

So he told me about being turned to a Vampire left alone. How he learned to live both the human and animal diet, he had a few friends but never joined a coven didn't meet one he liked or lived the life they did, but he did have a family. We could start our own if I wanted to have companion's esp. sisters if I so desired.

"Edward I will not share you!" I yelled at him.

Next thing I knew I was over his lap and having my bare bottom spanked for real

'Oweee Edward"

EPOV:

"Isabella! You will NEVER yell at me again"

"Yes daddy" she cried as I kept spanking her

"You are mine I don't share either and you never have to share me!"

"Yes oweee"

"No other male touches you remember that!

"Yes" she hissed.

"I'm the alpha understand me baby girl!"

"Oweee, Oweee"

"I asked if you understood me!"

'Yes Edward I do"

"Never put yourself in danger" then I finally slowed down

"Stop daddy please" finally rubbing her only I stopped.

"Isabella you were told yesterday to be a good girl for daddy were you not?"

"Yes Eddie I didn't understand then"

'Do you now?"

'Yes daddy I do I promise" with that I turned her up unto my lap "Oweee" kissing her tenderly I continued to talk to her,

"Darling that will happen every time you are naughty understand"

"You mean that?"

"I sure do darling"

She just leaned against me crying, I let her cry it all out rubbing her back.

"Now my sweet wife do we travel to one of our homes or buy something new in a new place?" Hiccupping she took a minute to find her voice

"One of our homes while we honeymoon OK"

"Where sweetie?"

"The one in Montana or Idaho they are the closest"

"Darling we will take a nice honeymoon soon, go someplace you have never been I promise you that"

I helped her up made her look at her poor red bottom in the mirror "This is what happens to naughty girls baby so be daddy's good girl OK"

"Yes I will"

I stared at her for a few moments "Baby other Vampires use whips, bites, and cruelty to keep their mates inline I will only use my hand, or your hairbrush understand me?"

"You've had other mates?"

'No baby this is the first time I have ever spanked anyone in my life"

"Oh OK so it's just between us no one business"

No baby it's just part of our life our private life only" This made her feel better "No harem?" 'No darling one little girl is enough for me forever" that earned me a hug and kiss.

BPOV:

Oweee he spanks hard. Can't believe my luck of all the Vampires in the world I get Mr. Spank Happy. But look at his lovely face, is it worth it yes 100 times yes. Still I don't like it but if this is the price I pay for the most fabulous sex in the world, plus a husband and best friend then I will pay it. I was thinking all this as I pulled on a pair of older panties even with the lotion he rubbed all over my bottom it still stings like a hornet's nest. We were currently packing up, well I'm dressing as he packs at Vampire speed, so I was told to go to the corner of the room dress and stay out of his way so he didn't hurt me. Being his good girl I did what he said. Sitting to pull on my boots I let out a cry my bottom really hurts. In a flash he is there getting my boots on, then he stands me up, unzips my jeans hugs me at the same time his cold hands slide inside my panties and cool my bottom down a lot.

"Eddie that feels so much better"

"Darling daddy didn't mean to hurt his baby like that please forgive me angel"

"Yes Eddie I already did I was naughty to yell like that at you"

'Doesn't mean you won't get another one, if you are naughty again so let's not fight ok"

"Yes Eddie I'll try" kissing me as he held my bottom lifting me up so we are eye to eye

"I love you my baby girl"

"I love you too Edward" when he thought I was better he lowered me, removed his hands, zipped me up then we left the room. Our trolley had our luggage, our dress clothes bags with my wedding dress and his suit, my duffel and backpack. We held hands in the elevator I waited with the luggage as he went to get the car. He helped me in Oweee is all I could think.

"Baby you going to be OK?"

"Yes daddy I will" he then packed the trunk area, got in and off we went on our new life.

EPOV:

I saw her face light up when she saw our new home, well her new home. Calling ahead to the Management Company last night, I had them turn it all on, and stock the food and wood. So when we got there the lights were on, the house was warm. It's really too big for just me and to be truthful for us both. But for now it will do. I have always wanted a family, now it might be possible.

I do have friends who have asked if we should join into a coven/family, just because there is safety in numbers. Now that I too have a mate it might be nice to have siblings around, I'll want help her first year anyway.

We go inside, "Honey I love this place!" well that's good to hear. Showing her around there six bedrooms on three levels, all have walkouts to the porches. We have a complete suite of our own, Master bedroom, sitting room with my piano well one of two, my grand piano is downstairs. Plus a bathroom with everything large tub with jets, two person shower with rain heads, heated towel racks, heated flooring. Huge bedroom sized walk in closet and our own balcony. Downstairs we have a Living room, family room, kitchen, dining room for 12 fireplaces with one in every bedroom. All the bedrooms are master bedrooms with full baths.

"Edward why so big?"

"Bella I have always wanted a family, to bring some other dear friends here and with a makers bite make a coven/family of my own. Now that I have my wonderful mate I can do that if you would like too"

"Yes Edward I think I would love that if you think they would like me"

"Darling they will love you if for no other reason than I do, but also because you are very lovable little girl" Making me swoon, the devil, he knows he does that to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Warning: contains Vampire Discipline, spanking between mates. Don't like don't read.

Any mistakes are mine. Thanks so much for sticking with this story.

**Chapter Five: Meeting New Family**

EPOV:

"Tell me about them please" we have unpacked, and are sitting in our suite on the sofa, with the fireplace going I have made her some soup and toast. While she eats I tell her about Peter and Jasper my almost brothers, their mates, Charlotte and Alice, how we met and became so close I almost joined them twice. But never felt right now it does.

'We have the room baby and you would like having them here plus I'll need the help they can give for your newborn year" explaining that she agreed.

'Eddie I have to tell you something you might get mad at me" I still myself and nod.

"You know Jake the jerk? Well he not only tried to own me but he is a werewolf, really he is, his tribe turns into horse size wolves they are made to kill Vampires"

Before she could blink she is getting her bottom spanked again. I can't believe how mad I am right now. This is serious she should have told me.

"Eddie" she screams at me!

"Bella you never told me this, here is a new rule. Never with hold anything from me or I will whip your butt raw" she's crying freely so I stop spanking her.

"Damn it Bella that would have been good to know what if he had attacked you I can't fight several alone. We would have both been killed"

"Sorry daddy"

"Now young lady what else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing, my dad was Chief of Police, he was killed in the line of duty three months ago, there's life insurance but it hasn't settled yet. Jake is obsessed with me has been since we were little kids"

"Where's your mom?"

'She left us years ago, I have no idea where she is. She didn't even call when he was killed, they tried to find her"

Pulling her to me "baby look at me, never do that again, it could cost us both our lives. I couldn't bare losing you"

"I promise Edward" She keeps wringing her hands and hiccupping.

"Now you go sit over there right now while I make some calls"

I swatted her bottom twice, making sure she was sitting there near the fire where it was warm. I pulled out my phone calling my now brother, Peter.

"Peter I have found her my mate, yes I'm thrilled too, listen I know this is short notice. But 1st I want you and Jasper to join us here in Montana, we have a huge place. If you still want too I want to form a new family.

2nd we may have some trouble with my mates old boyfriend, well not even that, but he did try to rape her. Then cheated on her, but most of all they are shape shifters made to kill Vampires. Yes I know werewolves. I really need you guys but it's up to you. Thanks Peter I've missed you too"

"Darling they are coming tonight so we need to make the beds" She got up and together we had it all done in an hour. "Baby look at me" I said sternly as she was ignoring me.

"Edward I don't like that"

'You aren't supposed to baby, it's so you don't do it again"

"Forever we're doing that?"

"Yes baby, forever. Darling my brothers do it too to their mates" that stopped the argument that was building. She decided to wait and see.

"Let's get you fed then I need to hunt will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yes I want to soak in the big tub"

As soon as I knew she was in the tub with her headphones and music, I ran out back into the woods and grabbed a quick meal then returned. She was just drying off when I walked in

"Hey there sexy baby"

"Oh Eddie you scared me" I picked her up twirling her around "My little love"

PPOV:

Joining Edward to make a family, at last we have been hoping for years he would find his mate and want to settle down. I called the girls and Jasper from his office.

"Wonderful news. Edward has found his mate and is asking if we still want to make a family? I for one do but we must be agreed, so what do you think?"

"Peter I say hell yes we do" Jasper said as he twirled Alice around. Charlotte was still hugging me the girls were beyond happy for Edward.

"Girls?" we both said together making us all laugh.

"Yes" they squealed together.

"Ok then start packing, should we sell Jazz or just lock up and head out?"

"Peter we have lived here three times and I for one say let's sell after we get there, we'll see what this new home of Edward's is like first"

"Alright then, girls get to it while we get the cars sorted out and bring the big truck up to the back door"

We all headed out and in two hours the house was empty of the things we wanted to keep. We left most of the furniture and some pictures but took the rest. Hooked the big trailer to the truck and loaded Jazz's pickup with his bike in back on it under a tarp. Jazz will drive our SUV and pull another trailer with my 1918 Cadillac we were just starting to restore on it. That was also under a car tarp. Pulling out we were all thrilled to begin a new adventure.

Six hours later we were pulling off the road unto his driveway. What a beautiful home, oh yes we will enjoy living here. Miles from anywhere but not too far to go shopping to hunt. The forest came almost to the back of the house. It was lit up and the fireplaces were going. As soon as we stopped the front door opened and there was Edward and his beautiful mate Bella.

"Oh brothers there you are" he called and we were all hugging and laughing, then he pulled her forward "Bella, our family baby" the girls hugged her and drug her off to the side soon they were all talking at once and holding hands. "Come sisters see our home, I think I can show you everything but I have only been here two days myself".

"Edward she is a gem" I said making him smile "Yes she is"

"Edward tell us everything, how did you find that sweet girl and where?" Jazz asked him. He told us all of it while we unloaded all our stuff.

"Bella who gets which room? We have the stuff to bring in" he called and she appeared on the stairs "Oh Peter and Char are in blue room with the stone fireplace right down from us and Ali and Jazz are in the green one with the huge window overlooking the woods".

"Edward this is huge but I see we will have a wonderful home here" I said as we carried boxes upstairs, our girls zoomed past us and brought up some as well telling Bella to stay there on the landing so she wouldn't get knocked down the stairs as we flew by. Soon all was in, the truck in the huge garage, our cars and pick-up truck unloaded and in there as well. Edward was excited about fixing the antique car. Something new we had never done before.

APOV:

Char and I were so happy to meet Bella, she is just what we needed. Sweet but not a pushover either. I saw they had "talks" already and so I broached the subject and we told her we lived the same rules and it gets better as you go along. He'll learn to ease up and she'll learn to not upset him. I will talk to Jazz though and see if they can talk to him on a hunt soon.

"Bella thank you for letting us come here, we have wanted to be a big family for years now"

"Alice and Charlotte, you two are so sweet I was afraid you would not like me" she had tears in her eyes.

"Why not?" Char wondered aloud.

"Jake said no one would want me I was dull and plain and boring"

"He my dear was and is an ass" I declared

Laughing she answered "Oh Ali you are so right"

We looked at the few wedding pictures they had and added comments on the house and how we could make it ours with little touches that represented each couple here and there. We agreed with each other on almost every idea.

That night we grilled out and for the first time in ages we all ate, Edward made rare steaks for us and medium for her, she made coffee and then the boys had whiskeys while we sat and talked for hours. She fell asleep but Edward just held her until we had caught up on everything. He carried her upstairs telling us goodnight then turned and told us he was happier than he had even been now that we were here.

JPOV:

JPOV:  
Funny how things just fall into place, we have been here three weeks and every day is a joy. Hunting is done with one of us staying behind with Bella. We never go too far and whoever stays behind always enjoys themselves with her. She is making a quilt for each of us to have across the end of our beds. A gift from her to us her new family. Two weeks ago she asked if we could go to a fabric store and we all wanted to go none of us men had ever been to one and it's always nice to learn something new. Ali sews but orders her fabric on line usually. So off we go after looking one up on line. Just before we got there Bella turns to Edward and asks so shyly if she can buy a sewing machine as well. "Of course baby just pick out as nice one" pleased she was smiling the entire trip there.

"Bella let's pick out the machine then you'll have all the time you need to look at fabric" he told her. Lucky for us they had dozens of models and a clerk to demonstrate them all. She was not looking at the really nice ones and I knew he was going to explode soon so I gave Ali a look and she jumped in "Bella I like that one and we are getting that for me, I love to sew. Char which do you want?"

"Oh I don't know much about sewing but I want to learn too, Bella which one makes you feel like you could use with no worries?"

"Char I like that one but do you think it's too hard for me?"

Edward asked the lady to show us all and it wasn't, in fact it came with a DVD so you could learn and refer to something if you needed to.

"Baby I like that it makes it easy to learn on, do you?" Edward was finally happy she wanted something.

"Yes, can we all get one?"

"Of course" Peter told the lady three and added a Serger she had been showing Alice earlier. We left there with four machines, every sewing foot made to fit them, each of them had a sewing basket with supplies we had a blast picking out. They refused sewing cabinets saying they wanted a room with a huge table and comfy rolling desk chairs so they could sew together. No problem we'd fix that when we got home. Then they bought yards and yards of fabric, patterns and who know what all. Edward went back and ordered a quilting machine with the rolling frame for them as well. It has been a huge hit here.

Leaving there I insisted we go to an office supply store and we bought the chairs and a huge table. Bulletin board, and two cabinets to keep patterns and supplies in. We had it all in the SUV and on top but had such a fun day

Now Peter and Char have a lovely quilt in blue and white tones in a Victorian Fan pattern. Ours is being made I was told in greens and pinks in Texas Star pattern. Theirs is going to be in purple and grays in a Grandma's Flower Garden pattern. All three worked together and between them they have it down to a routine now. After the quilts who knows but we do have two more guest rooms so predict two more quilts for there as well.

EPOV:

Tonight I want to see if we can add a little trip to our lives. It's been nice letting the girls and all of us really learn each other again and get used to living with others. Yes my Bella will be joining soon we are family already.

"Ok everyone I have an idea I want to fly by you"

When all were seated I went on,

"How about we go on a short trip? I was thinking we might rent a cabin up north for a weekend, we could get some deep hunting done and Bella could go with us as well"

"Oh Edward please that sounds wonderful" Bella hugged me, something I was growing to love more every day.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Glad you are enjoying this story.**

**Chapter Six: The Rescue**

BPOV:

Two days later we packed a small bag each and both SUV's heading towards a smaller cabin far up along the Canadian border. The ride was lovely and they stopped for me to use the bathroom and eat, while they drank coffee. It was cooler now and I was glad Edward insisted on me wearing a sweatshirt over a long sleeve tee and jeans with boots. Telling him so made his smirk at me the cheater always dazzling me in one form or another.

Arriving at the cabin, a cute and not as tiny as I had pictured it I really need to learn Vampire talk, they are always surprising me with what I think something should be and what it really is. Anyway it was nice and just "primitive" enough to be fun. Peter started a fire right away and the girls made me hot chocolate and coffee for all with the pots we brought with us. It was a four bedroom and a loft with bunks set up. Great room, kitchen three baths and a huge porch out back with a grill and furniture. I loved it!

After making a dinner for me of canned New England clam chowder, and a grilled cheese sandwich. I talked them all into going hunting while I ate and read a book by the fire. Swearing on my life and threatened with a _paddled until next week bottom _by all three men I got them to go. I was afraid I would have to sign in blood or something for them to trust me to stay indoors. Its cold out and I have desire to freeze alone in the woods.

It's times like these I wish we had a small dog, a_ yapper_ so I would hear if trouble was out there and I would love to have someone to spoil. If I had the nerve I'd ask Edward.

I fell asleep with my book on my lap only waking when cold hands lifted me unto his lap and cold lips kissed my face. "Edward your home" I sighed as the others came in.

"What did you do baby?" he purred to me making me want him so badly.

"Oh I read for a while and enjoyed watching the fire, washed the dishes. Not much fell asleep as you can see. What did you do?"

"Oh we had a great hunt and then ran for an hour just to run and came home to you"

After talking for an hour we went to our room to bed. I was out before he turned off the light.

Waking the next morning I smelled bacon and pulled on my robe to go see what was going on. Edward was cooking bacon and eggs for me while Char made coffee and Alice danced around setting the table for everyone which surprised me. "Are we all eating today?" I asked at large.

"Yes Bella we are, I'm grilling steaks for us all a small one for you too darling" Jazz announced as he came in the back door for a platter. Peter appeared loaded with firewood and had the fire going strong as we all sat down to eat.

"Bella we are going on a hike today and you are going with us" Peter told me as I ate my perfect steak and eggs, saving the bacon for last.

"Really, but I don't hike very well guys, I'll just slow you down" I added sadly.

"Oh no baby doll I'm carrying you while we run, we found a wonderful spot last night for a picnic today" Edward said smiling at me.

"Bella let me help you get ready, it might get colder today alright" Ali pleaded with the darn puppy eyes of hers.

"Oh OK but nothing dumb I want to be comfortable I mean it" I tried to sound stern but failed because they all laughed at me.

After breakfast the boys said they would clean up so we got get a move on. Meaning get ready we want to go. Ali was a great help she had bought for Char, me and herself silk long johns they probably didn't need but I felt less clunky wearing them if they did and long sleeve undershirts. Jeans and long sleeve tee with a very nice parka with a zip out liner I had never seen before, hiking boots I loved on sight with funny knitted and oh so warm socks. We were all dressed about the same. So were the guys when we came out to meet them. Peter had a backpack and so did Jasper, Edward had me on his back and off we went.

It was so fun but I was glad to have the layers on after all. Finally stopping at a lovely overlook shaded by tall trees. We stopped and he put me down allowing for my legs to wake up as they say. Char opened the backpacks and laid out a blanket and a lunch for me, BLT's and a thermos of hot chocolate they had two filled with strong coffee. Oh we just sat and admired the views enjoying our family banter.

The wind shifted and I smelled something burning in the same instant everyone jumped up alarmed. Char grabbed me and Ali spun about repacking our packs and I was hauled onto Edward's back. We took off faster than he had ever run with me before.

In minutes we arrived at a horrific scene, a wonderful old log mansion was on fire, nearly gone. People were fighting giant mountain lions, I couldn't believe it. It was like Jake's pack but cats instead. Edward dropped me with orders to not leave Char's side and jumped into the fight. Char and I ran to help a pretty girl about 18 badly mauled and missing her arm, Char found it nearby. I sat and held her head on my lap.

"What's your name?" I asked her

"Rose" she was able to stutter out between gasps of pain. Char was trying to reattach her arm while keeping an eye on the fighting. Ali appeared with another female on her back also badly injured.  
"Mom" Rose cried out seeing her leaking venom through multiple slashes and missing a few fingers. Ali had those in her pocket. She was using her own venom to put those back on and from the look of it that hurts badly.

"Hello we are here to help, can you tell me your name as well" I asked while I wiped the venom off her face.

"Esme" was all she would say.

When I looked towards the house I saw two men, one helping the other get out of the fire. The bigger one was hauling the other to us. He was burned and appeared to have slashes from the cats as well.  
"Dad, Emmett thank God" Rose cried out as she reached for Emmett's hand. He too would need to feed to heal and had burns on his arms. Dad as they called him was in bad shape I hoped Edward would come soon.  
EPOV:

Huge Mountain Lions, like a bad dream shifters like Bella's were wolves in her home town. We killed two and the rest fled. I turned as the house collapsed unto itself in a loud crash. I saw my girls out of harm's way near the house helping four vampires who were injured.

Peter and Jasper joined me as we ran to help out.

"Hello Sir" I told the older one "I'm Edward and this is my family. Let us help you. I see you too are vegetarians" earning myself a small smile. He would need blood very soon, they all would.

My brothers both send me the same thought and I nodded.

"We have a safe place nearby we rented for the weekend, let's get you there and fixed up then we'll see what this is all about. I had a piece of ID from one of the cats. So I knew the tribe they were from and we would need to see what brought this on.

Just then three older Native Americans walked out of the woods towards us. I stood as did Pete and Jazz in front of our girls and the injured family.

"We come in Peace" the leader said holding his hands in a gesture for peace we all know.

"Didn't look to peaceful a few minutes ago" I said back

"Yes well the cause of this has been killed and we do not want trouble with any of you. I see you have golden eyes and therefore do not hunt people. We were attacked two days ago by red eyed vampires who killed a family of four before our braves ran them off. They had never phased before and only knew they smelled vampires but never took the time to see the difference they have paid with their lives. We had a treaty with another group like yours years ago. I did not know you had moved back here to this place. We are very sorry and wish no war"

I helped the one called Carlisle up and he spook to them,

"We have never lived here before only bought the place two months ago and moved in last week. We smelled older vampires in the area but thought they were nomads running through. Then today your huge cats smash through our windows and refuse to listen to my wife and daughter trying to plead for help. We have done nothing to your tribe"

So I added "We are taking them to our rental cabin thirty miles from here and then if they want to our home two hundred miles away. I advise them to sell this place, tell the insurance company the fireplace exploded and it was too far from the city to save. However I will insist you give us a new treaty for all of us as we would like to hunt near here and never want trouble again. As to these nomads let us scent them and we will help with them if you need us too". With that we agreed to meet and sign a new treaty Monday before we left for home.

They left and we decided how we would travel. Emmett could carry Rose if we went at normal speed, I would carry Bella, Peter would carry Carlisle who protested but we ignored him he was too weak. And Jazz would carry Esme. Alice and Char gathered what they could salvage and then we took off before darkness came I didn't trust the hot head cats.

Arriving at our cabin, we got everyone in and the fireplace going, coffee on, food cooking. The girls came up with a set of clothes for Esme and Rose from their bags and we got Carlisle something to wear but Emmett was so big nothing of ours would fit. Jasper took the SUV and headed to the Gas station/market/ tourist trap we passed on the way. They had sweat shirts for large men and wonders of wonders, tees, socks, goofy boxers and work boots. Seems truckers like the food and it's the last stop for many miles. Jasper came back with bags of stuff for all of us. The girls all got long sleeve tees with Montana on them in different colors, socks and sweatshirts, guys long sleeve tees, boxers, socks, and sweatshirts too. He bought boots for Emmett and moccasins for the rest of us. Worked out and would do for a day or so.

"We must talk soon friends, we need to know who you are and why you were out here alone"


End file.
